


The Lovely Bones

by Of_Moose_and_Freckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Episode: s11e19 The Chitters, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Moose_and_Freckles/pseuds/Of_Moose_and_Freckles
Summary: After 27 years, Jesse finally finds peace as he finds his big brother's bones.Sam and Dean watch. They may be far from peace themselves but at least they still got each other.11x19- The Chitters





	

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language.  
> Please review!

Jesse falls on his knees in front of the pile of skeletons. The boys and Cesar give him lights to help him find what he's looking for.

 _Who_ he's looking for.

"Ah, jeez..."

Jesse only has eyes for the remains of the victim before him.

"Hey, bro...", he can't suppress a sob as he adds, "We found Matty."

They all stare at the bones in the dirt.

Jesse's long lost big brother.

A tear runs down Sam's cheek. He can't remotely imagine what his fellow hunter must be feeling right now. He can't help thinking about how _he_ would feel, knelt in the dark in front of his Dean's bones.

It's too much. Sam slowly reaches out for Dean's hand. He glances at his brother's face and in the light of the flashlights, he can see his eyes are shiny with tears. Sam intertwines their fingers together. Dean doesn't flinch, doesn't protest. He keeps staring at Jesse and Matty.

"Oh, God..."

Jesse just picked something from underneath the remains. It's an old leather wallet. He opens it with trembling hands and tears fall down his face like he already knows what's inside. When he finds the nickel, he grips it tight and breaks into sobs.

Sam doesn't know about the nickel anecdote but he figures that the rusty little coin probably meant a lot for the two brothers. Just like his and Dean's amulet. He feels more tears running down his cheeks and holds tighter on Dean's hand.

Cesar kneels next to his partner and slowly rubs his back, whispering to him.

At the sight of the two hunters, Dean gently pulls Sam's hand and whispers in turn.

"Come on, Sammy. Let's give them privacy."

Sam snaps out of his thoughts and follows Dean outside the mine. Once they're out, back into the forest, Sam doesn't hesitate and pulls Dean against him. He's breathless. Physically and emotionally drained. He hides his nose into the crook of Dean's neck and breathes his brother in. He smells like sweat, dirt and leather. And that familiar scent that is Dean. His Dean. His big brother who's hugging him back. His big brother who isn't a pile of bones on the ground.

"I know, Sammy," he whispers into Sam's hair.

After a couple of minutes, Sam finally lets go of Dean and walks a few feet to sit on a big stomp, not far from the mine entrance. He exhales audibly and rubs his tear-streaked face. Dean joins him.

"At least they were together again. After 27 years, Jesse got to see Matty again."

Sam's voice is hoarse when he answers.

"He saw his _remains_ , Dean."

Dean sighs softly.

"I know. I just meant... at least he gets closure. His ordeal is finally over."

"I guess."

The boys stop talking for a moment. All they can hear are the noises of the forest in the night. The wind blowing in the trees. The gloomy songs of the nocturnal birds. Until Sam breaks the silence.

"Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah."

Sam takes a big breath and stares into his brother's eyes before he finally lets it out.

"Promise me I'll never have to cry over your bones. Ever."

Dean smiles sadly at his little brother.

"I wish to God I could promise you that, Sammy. I wish to God."


End file.
